Conventionally, disclosed as a drug dispensing device is the one having a large number of cassettes for arranging and storing drugs and support means for arraying and holding these cassettes. In the cassettes, a port opening is formed that permits pressing drugs as well as extracting them, and, to the cassettes, biasing means is attached which biases the stored drugs toward the port opening. The support means holds the cassettes with the port opening exposed (see, for example, patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-198194